Breaking the Broken
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: I wouldn't trade what I got, not for anything. BarekLogan fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song 'Breaking the Broken' that belongs to the band Sparta. I also do not own Law and Order Criminal Intent...but if I did...

**Author's notes: **I once more made use of the quiet time in Mr.Diester's class to write another fic. It's another songfic, since that's the only thing that I seem to be spitting out these days. This is, of course, dedicated to Pyroangel, because she wanted me to write another Barek/Logan fic, and to everyone else at the Barek/Logan form, because we all know Carolyn and Mike make a great couple.

So, sit back, read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Breaking The Broken**

It was vetrens day. The only meaning it had to a certain detective was that he could have a whole day to lay around and sleep. Though, no matter how much he would have liked to spend his day doing said activities, he couldn't. He was actually going to do the complete opposite. Work. The only up to this, was that he got to see his partner outside of the office, which was a rare occurrence, but certainly a pleasure when it happened.

_On a holiday slow motion sets it's pace and it makes me pray for Capricorn's sweet face_

The hours couldn't tick by any slower for both detectives as they eagerly awaited the moment they'd be allowed to see each other to 'discuss possible leads' in the case they were working on. Though that was actually the farthest thing from Detective Carolyn Barek's mind when she thought about meeting with her partner in a casual environment.

How could she think of work while she was sitting beside the object of her desire in her crushes' apartment? She knew it was rather silly, and that he was her partner for goodness sake, but the brown eyed Detective had fallen head over heels for the infamous Mike Logan, even if she was reluctant to admit it.

_Our lives get tangled up in progress falling short on life's tests when all that matters should be me and you._

Detective Mike Logan wasn't fairing well when it came to his partner either. He was a ladies man by nature, and Barek was a beautiful lady. There were days when they'd silently tease each other. Logan would allow his hand to linger on her lower back longer than necessary. Barek would brush her fingers over his knee under the tables on her way to scratch her own leg. Mike would snatch something out of her back pocket, which was his favorite form of torture because she would squeak lightly and her cheeks would flush a bright red.

"I must say...red really suits her." he murmured softly to himself, eyes gleaming mischievously. Then there were the less playful times, like when Carolyn would come up behind him while he was sitting, set her hands on his shoulders, and gently rub them. He had to admit, her hands felt amazing on his usually tense shoulders.

_And you say it's not okay despite our life your cannot stay. And you say your not ok. Romance postmarked holiday._

A thoughtful Mike Logan was brought out of his own mind as the shrill ring of the doorbell filled his apartment. He cursed softly under his breath as he realized he had spaced off and was still dressed in his sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. Not wanting to keep his partner waiting, he rose from the couch and padded over to the door.

He opened it and offered the small woman standing there his trademark smile.

"Hey there Barek." he greeted.

"Hey Logan...I didn't wake you up did I?" she inquired, noticing his current attire. "Or did you just decide that when I said 'casual' I meant wear whatever the hell you want?" her brows rose, slight amusement and something more subtle dancing in her dark eyes.

"Nah, I just didn't have time to clean myself up. I was too busy tidying up the apartment so you won't think I'm a total slob." he answered.

"Two late for that." Barek joked, offering her partner one of her rare smiles which made the older detective melt a little inside. "So, are you going to make me stand out here all day? These files are kinda of heavy..."

Files? Oh right, the season he and his partner were getting together today. Gaze shifted down to the bundle of files she was holding to her chest, before back up to meet his partner's inquisitive gaze.

"Of course." he smiled and stepped back, watching his partner walk over to the couch and toss the files on to the coffee table. It didn't take long for the two to get settled in and before long their minds were focused on their work, only because they were trying to ignore each other.

_Well I can't explain how we made it this far, and you should know only you control my heart._

It certainly didn't take long for the detectives to get frustrated with the case at hand. There was very little evidence to go on, which made things all the more difficult.

"I hate the smart ones." Logan muttered as he tossed the papers he had been looking over on to the coffee table. His partner remained silent, reading over a few more details before replacing the papers she had on the coffee table as well.

She leaned back, and Mike glanced at her. His partner, though usually quiet, had been even more silent than usual.

"Hey Barek?" he inquired softly, and frowned when that didn't seem to remove the glassy gleam from her eyes.

"Carolyn." he commented firmly, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she seemed to snap back to reality. "Oh sorry, I must have been spacing out." she apologized.

"Apparently." Logan replied, smiling slightly. There was another lull in the conversation and he suddenly stood, stuffing his feet into his shoes. "Come on." he stated, checking his watch. "I want to show you something."

_Feelings overshadow reason, blocks out everything and all that matters should be me and you._

She was startled, to say the least, when her partner had firmly grabbed her hand, pulled her up off the couch, and led her out of his apartment. The older of the two climbed up a ladder and paused at the top, glancing down at the small woman who was hesitantly following after him. When she had reached the last step of the ladder, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. This action surprised the dark eyed female and she squeaked, stumbling forward right into Mike's arms. They stayed like that for a moment before Logan gently led her across the roof they had climbed on to.

There was a small garden, and multiple plotted plants. Someone had even planted a small tree that provided at least a bit of shade. What was really spectacular was the sunset the pair was facing. Barek had barely realized the time flying by.

"Mike." she whispered, smiling slightly. "That is really cool."

"I know. I'm glad you like it..." he paused, standing close to his partner. The current lighting certainly did her justice. The red and orange hues seemed to light up her face. Deep, dark brown eyes sparkled magnificently with happiness, fascination, and wonder.

The wind ruffled her already tousled hair slightly, and Mike reached out without really realizing it and gently brushed some of the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She turned towards him slightly and he stepped closer. He didn't really think as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

After a moment he pulled back, watching her, waiting for her reaction. Her cheeks had turned a dark red color and she looked away, unsure how to react. Taking charge, Logan slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as she relaxed against him, head resting on his chest. _Darn she smelled good_, he thought to himself, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. The two remained silent and simply enjoyed each other's company, and the warm rays of the fading sunlight.

_I wouldn't trade what I got, not for anything._


End file.
